Forget-Me-Not
by MusicGirl40
Summary: Monsters are not real. That's what the turtles though before now. There's something in town. He is taking away people, and with them, he is taking away all of their memories. People are forgetting. One of the turtles is gone. But… Who was him again?
1. Forgotten

**"Forget-Me-Not"**

 _Monsters are not real. That's what the turtles though before now. There's something in town. He is taking away people, and with them, he is taking away all of the memories of the people. People are forgetting. One of the turtles is gone. But… Who was him again?_

* * *

 **Forgotten**

It all started at night. April and Casey were at the park, alone. April told Casey that she could help him to study for the Chemistry test they both had that week.

"Casey I promise it's not that hard. Just pay attention to what I'm telling you. I've been explaining this for hours."

"I know Red, but I just don't get it. I gave up on Chemistry a long time ago. I guess I'm just not made for it."

"You can't fail Chemistry again. You're gonna get kicked-out of the Hockey team."

"Ha, they can't kick me out of the team. I'm the best player they have."

"You don't know that."

"Of course I know. When we're speaking about Hockey, there's no one better than Casey Jones."

"So just because you're good at Hockey then you're planning to fail Chemistry once more?"

"That's right."

"Argh, Casey why do you have to be so stubborn!?"

Casey just gave her a small grin.

"You look cute when you're angry."

April sighted.

"So, do you plan to fail the test or should we keep going?"

Casey though about it. He loved spending time alone with April. He didn't liked to admit it, but he had a huge crush on her. Casey thought that it was cute and fun to make her angry. He was definitely mad for the cuteness of her angry face. He couldn't help it. On the other hand, he was really tired of listening to the same senseless explanation for hours. He hated Chemistry. For him, it was simply impossible to understand. None of the letters and it's values seemed to make any sense.

Casey was about to give her an answer, when they both saw a car, slowly driving into the park. The car seemed to have no driver nor direction. They both looked at each other confused as the car stopped, slowly crashing with one of the park slides.

"What the…?" Casey murmured as he took out his baseball bat and carefully started to walk towards the black car. "Stay back Red."

April just stood there in silence. What the hell was going on? That wasn't normal. The car seemed to be empty. She took out her weapon in case that she needed to use it, while Casey opened one of the car's door and looked into it.

"What's in there Casey?" She said a little frightened.

"Uh…" Casey started to look under the seats for anything suspicious, but everything was in place. He looked up to the mirror, just to find a girl sitting on the back of the car. Casey screamed and ran out of the car, freaked out for the little girl on the back-seat.

"Casey! What happened?! What's in there?!" April screamed as she ran to help.

"Oh my God! There's a girl on the back-seat! I'm alright." He said scared and breathing heavily. "I just didn't expected that."

"A girl?" April asked as she approached to the car. She looked through the window just to find a pretty brunette girl. She had no more that 12 years old. Her big brown eyes staring with a confused and scared look at the front seats. April could see a tear coming out of her eyes, although her long, straight black hair covered most of her face. The girl was really thin and her sadly opened mouth could show a gap on her teeth. April opened the back door of the car.

"Are you alright? What's your name?"

The girl didn't moved a muscle. She just pronounced two words.

"They're gone."

"Who's gone?" Casey asked, getting closer to the car.

The girl looked at them with her face full of tears.

"You have to help me."

"What happened?" April asked, helping the girl to get out of the car.

"I don't know." She cried. "Everything was fine. We were driving home, when a pale man appeared in front of us. He took away my parents. I hided under the back-seat. I don't know where did he went." She said with more tears coming out of her eyes. "I should have helped them."

April and Casey were confused. A pale man? That wasn't normal at all.

"It's alright Honey." April said as she hugged the girl. "We will help you find your parents. What's your name?"

"Alex." She said. "You have to get me somewhere safe. I think that the pale man is looking for me."

"Don't worry. We have some friends that can help us. My name is April and he's Casey. Now stop crying okay? Everything will be fine."

Alex nodded.

"Uh… Casey, why don't you call our friends while I stay here with Alex, giving her a little introduction about their appearances?"

"Okay Red, no problem." Casey agreed, walking away from the girls, to somewhere more quiet. He pulled out his phone and called Raphael.

"What's up Jones?"

"Dude, we seriously need your help."

"Why? What happened?"

"This is crazy, man. I was studying at the park with April when an empty car just showed up and crashed with a slide, then we found a little girl on it, saying that a pale man took away her parents and that she's in danger too. Can we take her to the lair?"

"Wow Casey, were you studying?"

"Raph! Can you focus?" He shouted nervously.

"Chill out Casey. You can take her to us. We'll help."

"Thanks man, see you." Casey sighted as he hung the phone. He walked to April and Alex.

"Raph said it was fine. Let's take her to them to see if we can figure out what happened to her family."

"See Alex? I told you that they'll help you and defend you."

Alex didn't even smiled, she just nodded her head. She had stopped crying now, but Casey and April could still feel her sadness.

It was a long way to the lair. It was really awkward. At first, both of them tried talking to Alex, but she never replied. After some minutes, they figured out that she was really sad to talk, maybe she was just not in the mood.

They finally arrived. The four turtles were at the couch, waiting for them. Alex didn't even flinched. She ran straight to the turtles.

"You have to help me! Your friends told me that you could help!" She started crying again.

Leo kneeled in front of her. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Calm down okay? We'll help. Can you tell us what happened? I'll promise that we'll keep you safe."

She nodded.

"What's your name, again?"

"Alex." She murmured.

"Hey Alex, my name is Leonardo, the orange one's Mikey, the red one's Raph and the purple one is Donnie. Now, would you sit down and tell us what happened?" Leo said with a smile on his face, making Alex feel safer.

She nodded and sat down. She started to think, after some minutes, she finally talked.

"I lost someone, but I can't remember who… Do you?" She glanced with frustration to April and Casey, who just looked at each other. They realized that they didn't remembered either.

"Uh… Raph, didn't I told you?" Casey asked.

"… Did you?" He replied with a strange look at his face.

"I have no idea of what's going on." Donnie talked.

"… Okay, I have an idea. I can read trough your thoughts. Just, close your eyes and try to remember." April said, as she approached to Alex, placing her hands on the girl's forehead.

They both closed their eyes. After some seconds, April started to get images and even feelings. She saw Alex, she was at the backseat on the car. She could see two shadows of the people who were sitting at the front seats, but that was it, they were just shadows. Alex started talking to them about a horror movie. April figured out that they were going home after going to the movies.

"It wasn't that scary." Alex said to the shadows in front of her.

"Oh, come on, didn't you felt scared Alex? Not even a little?" That was a woman's voice.

"Well… maybe just a little, mom."

April remembered. The woman was her mother and the shadow who was driving was her father.

April saw that her father was about to say something else, when he quickly stopped the car. April could see why. It was a pale man standing at the road. April could just see his back, until the man looked at the car. He had a big grin, his teeth covered in blood, his eyes were red too. April felt the girl's fear as the man ran to the car and smashed the windows. He pulled Alex's mother and father out of the car and, as her mother shouted Alex to hide, the next thing she knew was that her parents were gone, just as the man.

April opened her eyes immediately, just as Alex did. Both girls were breathing fast and had a terrified look at their faces.

"It's her parents. We need to find her parents" April exclaimed to the turtles and to Casey.

"My parents? I don't remember having any." Alex said.

"Honey, I need you to tell me your address. Can you remember that?"

Alex nodded.

"Great, then write it down." April spoke, as she gave Alex a pen and a piece of paper.

"Okay… Hold on April, I'm not getting a thing of what you're doing. What did you saw?" Leo asked, confused.

"I... I don't remember, but I'm sure that we need to find her parents."

"April, she just said that she didn't recalled having any."Raph answered.

"Raph, everyone has to have parents. It's odd for a girl to don't remember them, don't you think? We need to check her house. We may find a clue or something."

"We'll I don't see why not to. I'll go with you, April." Mikey said with a slime.

"Thanks Mikey." April replied as she took the sheet of paper where Alex had written down her address.

" Fine, Raph, Mikey and April will go with me to check out the girl's house, while Donnie, I need you to give Alex a quick check-up to make sure that she's not hurt and Casey, help him take care of her. She might need protection." Leo ordered.

"Oh, right. Just leave me here to babysit, that's great." Casey answered, kinda pissed off.

"Casey, now is really not the time to argue. Stop complaining and do your job." April scolded with a little stress on her voice. Casey stood there, with nothing else to say, as his friends left the lair, leaving him alone with Donnie, who was holding his laugh and waiting for the guys to leave.

"Ha, she totally got you man, she left you speechless!" He laughed. "Oh god, come on Alex, lets check you up." He said as he left, taking Alex to his lab and leaving an angry Casey sitting at the couch.

Meanwhile, Leo, Mikey, Raph and April were heading to Alex's house. After some minutes, they finally arrived. The house seemed to have no one living there, but it was in perfect shape and clean.

"Leo, are you sure this is it? Are you sure you brought us to the right place?" Raph asked, confused by the look of the house.

"Well, this is the address that Alex gave to April."

"Let's check it out boys." April talked as she got out of the van.

"Guys, I think something's not right about this place." Mikey said as he looked at the house, with a little fear in his voice.

"Why's that?" Leo questioned.

"Because I just saw…"

"Mikey is just a scared little boy. Let's go. I plan to end the season of The Walking Dead tonight and it's already midnight." Raph claimed as he walked to the door.

Raph opened the house. The door wasn't locked. Before entering, everyone took out their weapons. They stepped inside. The house smelled as if not even a soul had entered in years. It was really dark. April tried turning on the lights. No electricity. It's walls were all white. Some of them were crackled. The house had few furniture. Just the basics, like a table, some chairs and a couch. It was all covered in dust.

"Okay… We'll split up and search…" Suddenly, Leo was interrupted by Mikey.

"Split up? You must be kidding Leo. I'm not splitting up in this place."

Leo sighted.

"All right, we'll go in pairs. I'll stay with April, Raph, you'll go with Mikey. We'll check the down-floor. You guys check up-stairs."

"Great, leave me with the one that's afraid of the dark. Let's go Mikey. The sooner we get home, the better." Raph sighted as he started walking upstairs. Mikey quickly followed him.

Once they were upstairs, they saw a big hallway. The only things in it were dust and four doors. Two of them were at one side of the hallway, one of them was at the other side and the last door was at the end of the hallway. They were all closed.

"Raph, what if we just tell the guys that we checked and that they were all empty?"

"C'mon Mikey, don't be such a baby."

As he said that, Raph opened the first door. As they went inside, they saw that there was nothing in the room, but a mattress covered in dust. They opened the second door. Another room, but this one was smaller. The third door was a bathroom. The smell wasn't good. The mirror was all rusty and the bathtub seemed to be full of fungus. One more door left. The one at the end of the hallway.

Raph took a deep breath before opening the door. Then, he did. When the door opened, the two turtles were amazed. They never thought that what they would find behind that door was a girl's room. Completely ordered. No trace of dust in the room. The bed was made, the walls were pink. It was a lovely room. She had some paper butterflies hanging from the ceiling. She also had drawings and pictures of her at the wall.

Raph and Mikey entered the room to get a closer look of the pictures. It was her, Alex. She was alone in most of the pictures. Some of them were with friends, but there were some where she appeared to be alone, but her body was positioned like if she was hugging someone. Also, no trace about her parents in the pictures.

"Okay, I'll say it. This is odd."

Mikey just heard Raph's words, no answer. He was amazed and confused at the same time. Could Alex live all by herself at that house? What about her parents?

"April, Leo!" Raph shouted, without taking his look off the room.

"What is it?" They could hear Leo's voice talking from downstairs .

"Come up-stairs. You guys won't believe this!"

"Tell us what did you found."

"Come over and see it for yourself Leo! I'm serious!"

"Dude, we're busy, come down!"

"Ugh! I hate it when he's that lazy! I bet that they haven't even found a thing, or at least something as strange as this. Stay here Mikey, I'll go to show stupid Leo the way upstairs."

With that said, Raph ran out of the room, downstairs, as Mikey stood there, watching everything. He opened the drawers, where he found some candies and things like letters from her friends, but nothing from her parents. He also checked her closet and her desk. Still nothing. He looked at the floor. He saw a trace of drops. They were blood drops leading under Alex's bed. Mikey's heart started beating faster. He gulped as he kneeled to see what was under the bed. As he took a deep breath, he opened his eyes to find nothing under the bed, but at the other side of it. Mikey saw a pair of pale, human feet. They were covered in blood. There was a man standing just in front of him. Mikey screamed as he stood up, finding nothing at the other side of the bed.

"Everything okay Mikey?" He heard April's voice coming from downstairs.

"Oh, god." He shouted as he ran out of the room, closing the door behind him. He turned around, ready to run with his brothers, away from that house, when he saw it. A pale man with no hair, all his eyes were red and in blood, just as his ripped clothes and his teeth. He had a knife on his hand. The man grinned as he walked slowly towards Mikey.

Mikey couldn't even scream. He was petrified. He took out his weapons and shaking, he got ready to fight the man. Suddenly, the man started running with the knife ready to get trough Mikey's skin. Mikey screamed once more and hit the man with his nunchucks. As the man fell to the floor he heard his brothers and April running upstairs.

"Mikey! Are you alright?!" Leo shouted.

Mikey couldn't move nor talk. Also, he couldn't stop shaking. When he looked at the floor, the man was gone. No trace of him, no trace of blood. He saw Leo, Raph and April standing where the man was, at the start of the stairs.

"Mikey talk to us! Are you okay?!" Raph asked as he ran to where Mikey was.

"W-we need to get out of this house." He said shaking.

"Okay… Just let me show Leo and April what we found in that room."

Raph got Mikey out of his way and walked to the door at the end of the hallway.

"Don't open that door!"

"Why not Mikey?" With that said, Raph opened the door. "April, Leo, come to see this. This room is not like the rest of the house."

When the turtles and April saw what was inside, it had changed. There was nothing inside. It was all covered in dust and had nothing inside, but a dusty mattress.

Raph and Mikey were speechless.

"So… What's so special about this room guys?" April questioned.

"I don't understand… what the hell happened?" Was all Raph could say, when he heard his phone ringing. It was Casey.

"What do you need Casey?"

"Raph, she's gone! Alex is gone! There's no trace of her. We've looked for her in the entire lair and she's gone!"

"Wait a minute. She's gone? We told you to take care of her Casey! What happened?"

"I don't know man! Donnie was checking her up at the lab and he told me to stay outside because he needed privacy, then I saw him getting out and saying that she had a sprain or something and he was going to get bandages. When he got back, he told me that she was gone!"

"Oh, god! We're on our way. Keep looking for her."

Raph hung up the phone.

"They lost her?" April screamed.

"Looks like. Let's go."

They ran out of the house. Mikey hadn't said a word. They got into the van and started their way home. They arrived a few minutes later. When they got out of the van, they saw Casey watching TV and Donnie reading a book.

April ran to the living room.

"Why aren't you searching for her?" She shouted.

Donnie and Casey looked at each other confused.

"Looking for who April?" Casey asked.

"What?! Looking for Alex you morons!"

"April, who's Alex?" Leo questioned.

April felt really confused.

"Alex! The little girl Casey and I found at the park! We just checked her house you idiots!"

"Chill out April! We were just patrolling. We didn't entered anyone's house." Exclaimed Raph.

Donnie put away the book that he was reading. He didn't remembered the reason why he was reading a book about monsters. He hated that subject. They weren't real.

"Uh… How are you feeling April? You may have fever. Come with me to the lab, I want to check everything's fine with your health." Donnie stood up and took her to the lab.

Mikey hadn't even talked. For some reason he felt scared. When he closed his eyes, a pale man with eyes full of blood grinned at him. He just didn't knew why.

Leo's phone started ringing. Leo took the call. Everyone heard what Leo was talking about, everyone but Mikey, who was too deep into his thoughts to pay attention. Leo hung up the phone.

"Come on guys. We have to get to the museum before the purple dragons steal something valuable. Donnie, April! Are you ready guys?"

They both came out of the lab.

"Yes, we are Leo." Donnie answered.

"Is everything okay with April?" Casey asked.

"Yes, I don't know what the hell was I thinking about. I don't even remember saying anything about a girl, but anyways, let's go."

So they did, they got into the van and drove to the museum. They made a whole plan for breaking into the museum on their way and as soon as they arrived, they were ready to enter. The turtles, April and Casey climbed to the top of the museum and before starting the plan, they saw that the Purple Dragons had left a rope hanging from a hole they did on a glass.

"Idiots. Let's just get inside like they did." Raph said as everyone ran towards the rope. Finally, everyone got inside.

"Okay, we'll split up in different teams to find them. This is a big place and we don't have the time."

Leo started to say the teams in which they would split up, but Mikey couldn't focus. He wasn't paying attention. He couldn't. He kept seeing the man's face at his thoughts. Over and over. He needed to tell someone. He was getting really scared.

"Mikey, are you listening? You'll split up with Casey and Donnie."

Mikey broke out of trance. He needed to tell Leo about the man. He remembered seeing him in a hallway.

"Leo!"

"What is it Mikey?"

"I need to tell you something. I…" Mikey stopped. He didn't knew what to sayer exactly. It would sound crazy.

"Tell me later, okay?" He said with a smile as he went away with his team, April and Raph.

Mikey had no option, but to follow his team. Finally, Leo's team founded the Purple Dragons. Mikey's team went all the way to help. The battle started. Mikey stayed at the room fighting with Leo, Donnie and April, while Raph and Casey exited the room, following two of the Purple Dragons, who had ran away of the room.

Mikey started to fight. He needed to stop thinking about the man. He was fighting one of the dragons, Mikey was winning the fight. He finally accomplished to get the man to the floor. The battle seemed to be mostly over and Mikey was about to return to where the team was, when he heard some words coming out of the Purple Dragon's mouth.

"Who the hell are you? A fourth turtle?"

"What?" Was the only thing Mikey could say.

"Orange huh? Always thought a fourth turtle would wear black or something."

Mikey was confused. He decided to ignore the man. He saw Casey, he was the only one still left on the room. He was staring at Mikey with a confused look.

"Uh… Casey what's up? Where are the others?"

Casey stood there, like if he didn't knew what to answer.

"I'm sorry… Do I know you?"

Mikey didn't replied. Everything was really confusing.

"Are you like their cousin or something? Lost brother?"

"Uh… It's me. Mikey."

"Mikey? I'm sorry dude, I can't remember you, but you can go with the guys, they are at the other room."

Mikey didn't answered, again. His heart was beating faster. He ran out of that room. He founded Leo.

"Leo, thank god." Mikey ran to hug Leo. "I think something's wrong with Casey. He's at the other room. Where are the others."

"Hey, calm down. The other ones left to the van and I'm sure that Casey is fine. Now, stop worrying, I'll help you. First of all, what's your name?"

Mikey was speechless. It was like if they didn't even recognize him.

"How do you know our names? Do we know you?"

Questions just kept coming. It was official. They didn't knew him. Why? He was his little brother. Mikey couldn't do it. He couldn't answer those questions. He was terrified.

Mikey ran away. He needed to get out of the museum. Maybe it was just a nightmare. He climbed the rope until he got to the ceiling. He was just about to cry, when he founded Raph at the top of the museum, ready to climb down and get into the van.

"Raph!" Mikey shouted. "Please tell me that you know me!"

Raph looked confused.

"Of course I know you moron. You're a pain in the ass, how could I forget you."

Mikey sighted. That was a relief.

"Raph, you need to help me. Everyone's forgetting about me." He said with teats in his eyes.

"Forgetting about you? Stop saying nonsense. Let's get to the van."

Mikey did what Raph said. When they got to the floor, they started walking to the van, when Mikey saw something. It was the man, smiling at him, in the middle of the street, with a knife on his hand.

That was the moment when Mikey remembered everything. He remembered Alex. He remembered being at her house looking for her parents earlier that night. He remembered. How could he forget? How could his brothers forget? It was like if neither Alex nor her parents had ever existed. That's when he got it. That monster took them away and as he did, he took away their existence. Everyone forgot. Like if they weren't even born.

The man kept smiling at Mikey, waving at him.

"Raph… There's a man on the street." He said. He didn't knew what to do. He needed help.

"Mikey… What man? I see nothing."

"The man on the street! He's covered in blood and waving at us!"

"Mikey, are you feeling alright? There is no one there."

Raph couldn't see it. It was just him. Mikey knew it. Everything made sense now. He was going to be taken away. That's why everyone was forgetting about him. Even Raph would soon lose his memories about him. Mikey started crying.

"Mikey, what is it?"

"We need yo run. Now!"

Mikey started running, taking Raph by the hand with him. He could saw that the man started running too. Why him? Why was he going to be taken away? Out of all the people in New York. Mikey entered into the nearest sewer, taking Raph with him. He could see the man grinning at the other side, at the street, ready to enter to get him. In that moment, Mikey understood. He couldn't ran away. He was gong to be taken away, even if he didn't liked it.

"Mikey, you need to tell me what's going on!"

"Raph, listen to me. I remember everything. Sooner today, we were checking out a house, a girl's house. Her name was Alex. April and Casey founded her at the park. She lost her parents and we were going to help her. You can't remember any of this because all of the memories of that girl and her parents were took away from this world by a monster, the same monster that's after me right now. That's why no one remembers me and soon, you won't remember me either."

"Mikey, nothing of the things that you're saying are making any sense!"

"And they won't, so just listen to me! I ain't got much time left and I just want to say that I love you man! Do not forget me! Promise me that you won't forget me!"

"Mikey, I won't!"

"Good… I love you Raph! I love the others too!"

As soon as Mikey said that, the sewer opened, and the man pulled Mikey up to the street. As soon as Raph saw that, he ran up to the street too. He could just see Mikey. He was paralyzed. Mikey could see the man, who walked toward him with the knife ready to stab him. Mikey closed his eyes as the man pushed the knife into Mikey's plastron. Mikey let out a small shout and with that, he vanished.

Raph was speechless. He didn't saw the man, he didn't saw the knife, he just saw his little brother disappearing.

"Mikey! What the hell is happening?! Don't go!"

He was all alone at the street. It didn't made any sense. Where was him?

"Oh shit…" He said in frustration as the tears started coming out of his eyes.

"Remember Raph, remember." He kept telling to himself. "I'll found you Mikey."

The sun came up. The turtles had morning training with Master Splinter. Leo and Donnie were having breakfast, when Raph entered the kitchen. He didn't said a word. He just sat down on the table, ready for breakfast.

"Raph, are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah… I just… Feel like if I forgot something really important."

* * *

 _So, that's the end of the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update next week. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me a review with your opinion._

 _Bye!_


	2. Nellie

**Nellie**

The clock turned to 10:00 a.m. It was training session time. The three turtles entered the dojo. Master Splinter was waiting inside. After warming up for some minutes, Master Splinter told them today's training would be sparring each other.

"The firsts ones to spar will be Raphael and Leonardo. Donatello, you can sit down and wait."

The turtles obeyed. In no time, Raphael and Leonardo where standing in front of each other, ready to win the fight.

"Are you sure you want to fight me, Lame-o-nardo? I'll wipe the floor with your shell." Raphael presumed, spinning his two Sais on his hands.

"Well, don't be so sure Raph, you get distracted too easily. You can't win a fight if you don't focus and stop joking around." Leo responded, pulling out his two Katana swords.

"Me? Joke around? Let's see who's distracted…" Raph said, running to attack Leo, with a success.

Leo blocked some of the kicks and punches, but after a couple of minutes, Raph ended up throwing Leo to the floor and immobilizing him.

"Ya-me!" Master Splinter shouted. Then, the fight ended and Raph finally let Leo go.

"So yeah, Leo, as you can see, I joke around a lot and always lose focus…" Raph laughed with sarcasm.

Leo looked at him confused, then, after some thinking, he finally answered.

"Sorry, I must have been thinking of someone else."

"Someone else? Leo, is not like you know that much people." Donnie answered with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know…" Leo said pensively. "Anyway, let's keep sparring. Your turn Donnie."

Someone else. Raph's mind started spinning around. Someone else. He had been thinking no stop since he woke up that morning. He felt like if he had forgotten something very important. Maybe it was a someone… but it couldn't be. How could he forget a person he knows? It was impossible. Maybe he was just overthinking things. Even though he had a very strong feeling telling him that something wasn't right, everything seemed to be normal. Maybe he would just have to ignore it. Everything was fine. Suddenly, something broke his thoughts.

"Raphael, are you going to fight Donatello or not?" Splinter exclaimed.

"Sorry Sensei. I was just trying to remember something."

Meanwhile, April jut looked at the clock on the wall. It was just 10:07. Seven minutes since she last saw it. Without a doubt, Chemistry class was always the slowest class of the day. Even though she sometimes felt that the class was minutes away from ending, she would realize that the class had just started some minutes ago. She looked at Casey. Maybe talking to him would make the class go faster. Then, April saw that Casey, who was sitting behind her, was sleeping over his notebook. April rolled her eyes.

The class kept going on and on. After what seemed an eternity to April, the teacher finally started wrapping up the class.

"Finally, as you all know, tomorrow we will have our annual science fair and this year the school decided it was not mandatory to bring a project, but apparently a lot of you don't care much about science and we don't have enough projects, so I am willing to give extra credits to all of you who bring a project tomorrow. For those who want the extra credits, you can work in pairs or alone and I will be waiting a good project for tomorrow. With that said, you are free to go."

April began standing up and picking up her things, when the brunette girl that was sitting next to her talked.

"Hey April… uh, I know we don't talk a lot, but I could really use that extra credit and I was just wondering if you wanted to be my partner for the project."

April didn't know what to answer. She didn't want to be her partner, but she also knew that the girl had trouble making friends, just as she did. Maybe that was the reason why she asked her.

"Uh… Nellie, right? I don't know if I…"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt an arm hugging her.

"Sorry Nellie, she's with me." Casey talked, still half asleep.

"Yeah, that's what I was going to say, but why don't you ask…" April looked around the classroom and tried to find someone as lonely as her.

"Don't worry." She interrupted her. "I'll work alone. I'll be at the library up late if you need any help." Nellie sighted as she walked away.

"So, what are we partners for?" Casey asked as April rolled her eyes and took his arm off her shoulder.

"A science fair project for extra credits. I didn't want to do it, but thinking again, I think that you do need those extra credits. After all, I don't have to see your grade to know that you failed today's test."

"Well, Chemistry is not for me. You know that yesterday we did spend all night studying."

"Not all night, remember? We ended up going with the turtles."

"Oh right… Why the hell did we go there?" Casey asked thoughtfully.

April was about to answer when she realized she didn't know either.

"I just remember Leo, Raph and I went searching something in an old house, but I don't remember what we were looking for… I mean, later we went to stop the Purple Dragons at the museum, but I think that was a whole different mission."

"Anyway, what are we doing for the science fair project, red?"

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"What about a volcano?"

"How original, Jones."

"Hey, I was just giving ideas." He laughed.

"So, I guess we will search something easy on internet, just like last year." April said, definitely not amused.

The evening passed away. Casey and April found an easy and cheap project tutorial about magnetism on Youtube. Although it was a very simple project, they stayed at school doing it until the clock gave 10 o'clock. The school was mostly empty at that time and they were both alone in the chemistry classroom. Suddenly they heard footsteps outside, at the hallway. Then, they both saw their chemistry teacher, stopping outside of the classroom as he saw them.

"What are you doing here so late? Are you still working on the science fair project?"

"Yes Mr. White, but we're almost done." April smiled.

"Well, then you can finish it at home because it's late and soon there will be no one else here at school. Besides, it's Friday. Go hang out with your friends or hang out with each other or whatever."

April let out a small laugh while Casey just looked at Mr. White with a bored look.

"Alright Mr. White. See you tomorrow." April said.

Mr. White nodded and then left the classroom.

"Well, I guess we should listen to him, have some fun tonight and then finish it tomorrow." Casey talked.

"What do you mean with have some fun?" April asked while she kept her things on her backpack.

"Do you want to have dinner tonight? Or maybe we can go to the movies or something." He said with a naughty look as they started walking out of the classroom.

"Are you asking me on a date tonight?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Maybe."

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you ask the turtles if they have planned something interesting on tonight's patrol. If they say no, we go and have dinner."

"Fine." He said, reaching for his cellphone. "Oh no." He sighted.

"What?"

"I left my cellphone in the classroom." He said rolling his eyes. "Wait for me outside. I'll go get it."

With that said, Casey started walking to the classroom, while April just continued walking along the hallway. As she walked, she looked at a clock that was on a wall. She stopped walking. There was something weird. Was it ticking backwards? Finally, the clock stopped as the lights of the hallway went off. April looked around, finding strange the whole situation. She then, heard footsteps. The sound was very slow. She started breathing heavily and ran to hide in a classroom, closing the door silently.

As she hided, she started feeling an intense fear. It was odd. Normally, she wouldn't be so scared with that situation. It was maybe a teacher walking in the hallway but why did she felt so scared?

The steps started getting near, until she heard that whoever was walking outside was almost outside of the classroom she was hiding in. With a big sense of terror on her heart, she decided to look outside the little window the door had. She then saw it.

A very pale man with ripped clothes covered in blood was walking with a knife in the hallway. There was a big grin on his face. April's heart started beating faster as she hided again behind the door. She heard the man walking away. He hadn't saw her. Then, she remembered.

"Casey." She murmured.

She pulled out her cellphone as fast as she could and started writing a text to Casey.

 _There's a man with a knife walking in the hallway. Don't get out of the classroom._

She got herself together and prayed for Casey to see the text, but what if he didn't? She had to go find him. She had been training for almost two years now and she also had psychic powers. She could certainly defend herself. She could do it.

April heard and noticed that she couldn't listen to the footsteps anymore. She could get out and go find Casey. April opened the door slowly and silently. She then started walking fast to the chemistry classroom. The intense feeling of horror was inside her and even though she tried to calm down, she couldn't. She had never been so afraid in her whole life.

April then arrived to the chemistry classroom. The door was opened. Her heart started beating faster once more as she walked in slowly. No one was there. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She let out a scream and she turned quickly, punching whoever was behind her on the face. Then, she saw Casey, who let out a small whimper.

"Casey." She said surprised.

"What the hell?" He asked her, rubbing his check.

April pulled Casey inside the classroom and closed the door behind her

"Didn't you read my text?" She questioned, breathing heavily.

"Yes but, it was a prank, wasn't it?"

"No Casey." She said desperately. "There's someone out there with a knife and he is covered in blood. I freaking saw him." She spoke fast.

"Okay, calm down April. Did he saw you?"

"No."

"Fine, let's get out of here and call the cops then."

April nodded as she pulled out her cellphone and called the police station finally, they picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yes. I'd like to report an emergency." She talked fast with her voice shaking. "Yes. There's a man with his clothes covered in blood and porting a knife at Roosevelt High School." She looked at Casey as the cops responded. "Yes, okay. Thanks." She hung up.

"They're coming?"

"Yes. They said it would be better if we stayed here at the classroom while they come."

"Okay, then let's do that and calm down. They shouldn't take too long"

April thought about it. Then she talked altered.

"No, we can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Nellie."

"What's with her?"

"She said she would be at the library. She's probably there working on the project. We need to go get her."

"Fine. Let's go."

They both walked outside the classroom and started walking to the library silently.

"So, why do you think that this man is here at school?" Casey asked.

"Be quiet, he could hear us." April responded with a shaky voice.

They finally arrived to the library. Before they opened the door, April noted that the handle was covered in blood. She stood there, watching in fear as Casey sighted and opened the door. The library was even darker than the rest of the school because it didn't have any windows. As they walked inside, April heard something.

It was a continuous sound. Like if someone was hitting flesh repeatedly. April walked slowly, leaving Casey behind and following the sound and, behind s book shelf, she saw it. She froze.

Nellie was lying on the floor. Beneath her, there was a big pool of blood. Her glasses were broken and lying on the floor a few steps away from her. Her eyes were wide open and blood was also coming out from her mouth. On top of her, the pale bold man kept stabbing her again and again as blood kept spattering on his face every time he did. He was smiling with joy.

April couldn't even move, until the man turned his smiling her to her. He pulled the knife out of Nellie's chest and started standing up slowly.

"Casey! The man!" She yelled as she ran to where Casey was.

"Red! Where is him?" He asked, ready to fight.

"There!" April shouted and pointed as the man walked towards them, sopping in blood.

"Where?" Casey asked confused.

April breathed heavily. Couldn't Casey see him?

"In front of us!" She cried as the man kept walking.

"April, there's no one there." He said confused.

The man stopped walking and stood in front of them. The grin became a smile, showing his teeth covered in blood, then, he started running toward April, who scram in fear. The man then stabbed her. April Closed her eyes, then she felt nothing. He opened her eyes slowly, seeing the man in front of her and looking at her with a strange look. She hadn't died. Why wasn't she dead? The man inclined his head confused, but the grin was still in his face. He then vanished.

April was shocked while Casey looked at her confused.

"Red, what happened?"

April finally reacted. "The man stabbed me but nothing happened! Why am I not dead?! Didn't you freaking saw it?!" She yelled rapidly. She was completely freaking out.

"April, calm down." Casey was about to hug her, when she pushed Casey away and walked to where Nellie was. She then stood in shock once more. The floor was clean and there was no sign that a dead body was even there.

"April, what are you looking at?" He had no idea of what was happening.

"She was just there! She was lying on the floor and covered in blood and…!"

"Who? Who was there?" Casey asked raising his voice with desperation.

"Nellie!" She said altered.

"April, who the hell is Nellie?"

"Nellie! The girl in our chemistry class! She asked me today if I could do the project with her and you told her that I would work with you!"

"April, there's no Nellie on our chemistry class. We don't know any Nellie."

April looked shocked at Casey. She didn't know what to say. Before she could figure out what to respond, they heard the wound of the police cars outside the school.

"Come on, we should get outside and talk to the cops." Casey said, grabbing April's hand and pulling her out of the library. Before they went outside, April looked at the floor once more. Nothing there. How was that possible?

They finally got outside the school, that was surrounded with cops.

"Stop right where you are!" A policeman shouted at them, pointing them with a gun.

"We're just students. We were the ones who called you." Casey responded with his hands on the air.

The policeman lowered the gun.

"Come over here. More cops are already searching the high school."

Casey walked to where the cop was, pulling April with him.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The cop asked them.

"There was a man with a knife walking on the hallways and he murdered a girl named Nellie! Nellie Duncan! She was on our chemistry class! I saw him stabbing her!"

"Where did this happened?"

"At the library!"

"April, why don't you go and calm down? I've got this." Casey said.

April nodded while a female cop grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Look, I think this is all a misunderstanding. She was just very scared because the lights went off, but there is really nothing wrong in the school. I'm really sorry, but I think she just made the whole thing up."

"Yes, that's what I thought. Look kid, we'll check up the high school to see if we see something wrong besides that they may not be up to date on their light bills, just to make sure. Thanks for talking, but next time a friend of yours calls the cops, make sure it's really an emergency before you let them do the call. Now, go home boy and tell your friend to get some rest."

"Yes sir."

"And kid, just as a suggestion, tell your friend to wo and see a doctor. Just to make sure everything is good with her. She seems to be pretty upset."

"Yes, I will. Thanks." Casey sighted as he walked to where April was, sitting at the back seat of a police car with the door opened.

"We should go April."

April looked at him. After some seconds, she stood up. They started walking away.

"What did the police say?"

"They told me that they would search the school and make sure everything is fine."

"No, everything is not fine. There was a man…"

"Yes, I know. They will search for him, alright?"

April sighted.

"Red, why don't we go with the turtles. You need to relax and calm down."

"Okay." She murmured.

They both walked to the sewers. Neither of them said a word to each other. They were too busy thinking about what had just happened. Casey was confused, but mostly, he was worried about April. She looked so scared and he had never saw her freaking out that way. April was worried too, but not about her. She was worried about the pale man. Who was him? Why would he go around killing people? Why wasn't she dead?

Finally, they arrived to the turtle's home. They saw the turtles at the living room, getting ready for the night patrol. The turtles looked up at them.

"Oh, hey guys." Raph greeted.

"Hey." Casey responded automatically. April remained silent.

"We were just getting ready for the night patrol, we though you weren't coming tonight." Leo talked.

"Are you guys alright?" Donnie asked, noting that Casey looked worried and that it was like if April wasn't even there.

"Guys, can we skip night patrol, just for tonight?" Casey asked.

"Why is that? What happened?" Leo questioned.

Casey looked around him before talking. "Where's Splinter?"

"At the kitchen. Why? What is wrong with you two?" Raph spoke up.

Casey walked to Donnie and left April standing there. She didn't move. She was still in shock.

"Donnie, can you give her a check-up? Just to know everything's fine with her." He murmured.

"Why? What happened?"

"She says she saw something very disturbing, but I think she might have hallucinated it."

"What did she saw?" Donnie asked preoccupied.

"She says that she saw a man killing a girl at the library, but there was nobody there. She says the girl took a class with us, but that girl doesn't even exists. She even called the cops and made lots of them to go to the school."

Donnie sighted worried.

"Sure, I'll give her a check-up while you tell Leo and Raph what happened."

"Thanks man."

Donnie walked to where April was and grabbed her by the shoulder, making April to have a little jump-scare.

"April, why don't you come with me to my lab so you can tell me what happened?"

She nodded and then, they both entered the lab.

April sat down on a chair while Donnie pulled out the stuff he needed.

"So, can you tell me what happened?" Donnie asked.

"Do you promise you'll believe me?"

"I don't see why not."

April began telling the whole story with all the details she could remembered while Donnie checked that everything was fine with her.

"When we entered the library, I heard the sound of a knife stabbing something repeatedly and then I found the pale man stabbing…"

Suddenly, April stopped.

"Stabbing what, April?" Donnie questioned as he stopped checking her pupils.

"I forgot." She said frustrated. "I mean, I know he was killing someone, but I don't know who was him. I don't even know if it was a boy or a girl." She said, starting to freak out once more.

"Okay April, relax. I'm sure you'll remember. What happened after that?"

"The man saw me and I ran to where Casey was, but he couldn't see the man. Then, the man stabbed me, but nothing happened to me. After that, he just banished. Am I going crazy? Why am I the only one who saw this? Why did I forgot?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Look April, I just gave you a check-up and there's nothing wrong with you. Apparently, you are just under a lot of stress and you might just need some sleep. Maybe you imagined the whole thing. Why don't you stay here for tonight? You'll feel safer around us, right"

"How do you want me to sleep after this?" She cried.

"I'll give you something to help you sleep." Donnie sighted.

He then pulled out a syringe and some medicine from a drawer. He filled in the syringe and pulled out a cotton ball and alcohol. April just kept staring at the floor, trying to remember. Donnie approached to her and sat in front of her. He then grabbed her arm, pulled up her sleeve to uncover her forearm and injected the substance. April didn't even react.

"That'll do it." Donnie spoke, throwing away the syringe. "You can sleep at the couch."

April nodded and stood up. As they both walked out of the lab, Leo, Raph and Casey looked at her. She now looked tired.

"Guys, I think that you should take your conversation somewhere else and let April sleep."

"Uh, sure. I'll go get some blankets." Leo spoke, walking away.

April sat down on the couch. She was now feeling dizzy, but now, she had a weird and calm feeling.

Suddenly, as Leo was coming back, she saw Splinter coming out from the kitchen.

"Are you two staying here for the night?" He asked with a comforting smile.

"Oh, not me. Just April. She's been feeling a little upset lately." Casey responded.

"Well, we'll take care of her for the night."

Out of nowhere, someone else came out from the kitchen. She looked familiar to April.

"Oh, hi April, hi Casey." She said.

"Hello Tang Shen." Casey answered.

April just stared at her and didn't say a thing. Tang Shen. She was Splinter's wife. She had known her since she met the turtles. She had to, right? Why did something felt so off about her? Like if she wasn't supposed to be there. Like if she weren't real. Was she real?

Before April could say anything, the medicine kicked in and she fell to the couch, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

 _Finally, I decided to continue this story and write a second chapter. I lope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review with your opinion. I swear I will try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks._


	3. Broken Glass

**Broken Glass**

The sewers were silent. Everything was at that time of the night. It was 2:30 in the morning, the time when everyone should be sleeping. Of course, there are always exceptions and this time, Raph was the one. Even though he had been trying to fall asleep, he just couldn't. His mind was spinning round and round. Why did he had the feeling that he had forgotten something? The thing that was keeping him up was not the fact that he had forgotten something, but that he knew deep down that it was something very important. Something was missing.

Suddenly, the silence broke. Raph heard a loud scream at the living room, where April was sleeping. Without even thinking, he stood up and ran to the living room, finding April sitting at the couch, breathing heavily, looking at the darkness in front of her.

"April, are you okay?"

April let out a small scream, as she realized someone was behind her, but then she sighted with relief when she noticed it was just Raph.

"I saw him." She murmured.

"You saw… who?" Raph asked confused.

"The pale man."

Raph sighted. Then, he remembered what Casey had told them that night. He decided to go along with April. Telling her that she was crazy and that there was no one there would just upset her more.

"Where did you saw him?"

"He was standing in front of me, just staring me."

"And where did he go?"

"He disappeared when I scram." April began to cry. "Raph, I don't know what's wrong with me. Why am I seeing this man? Why am I forgetting things?"

"Forgetting things?" Raph asked intrigued.

"Yes. I forgot what we did last night before the fight with the purple dragons and I forgot what the man was stabbing at the library and…"

"You forgot what we did last night?" Raph questioned, walking to sit with her at the couch.

"Yes. I mean, I know Leo, you and I went to an abandoned house, but I don't even know what we were doing there. I can't recall what happened."

"April, I can't remember that either." Raph talked with his mind spinning once more.

"What?"

"You said it. I know we went there last night, but I don't really remember what happened." Raph started to thing for a second. "Yesterday was a really weird day and I've thinking about it all day long."

"What do you remember about yesterday?"

"I remember you and Casey came to the sewers. You needed our help but I can't remember why. You gave us an address and we went to the house, but Casey and Donnie stayed taking care of something I can't recall either. Anyways, we went to the house and searched it. I remember that you stayed downstairs with Leo and I went upstairs, after that, everything is kinda blurry. The next thing I remember was getting back home and…" Raph stopped with a surprise look on his face.

"And what?"

"When we came back, you asked Casey and Donnie about a girl. They told you there was never a girl and after some minutes, you said that you didn't remember what you were talking about."

"A girl? But what does a girl has to do with all of this? What about the pale man?"

"I don't know." Raph sighted. "But I am sure that we are forgetting things." He hesitated before talking again. "I… I think I forgot something else. Maybe… even someone"

"I think that too. I forgot what was the pale man stabbing at the library. I'm sure it had to be a person. Maybe we're all forgetting people."

"Casey talked about a girl you mentioned to the police."

"Another girl?" April asked intrigued.

"Yes. He said you even said her name. Nellie Duncan. He's sure that there is no one named that way at your school."

"Nellie Duncan." She murmured. "It doesn't make any sense."

"I know, it's not possible that we are forgetting people and…"

"Also that, but… you see, before I woke up to see the pale man watching me sleep, I heard something… I heard the sound of a waterfall and a voice."

"A voice?"

"Yes. The voice said 'I love you, man! Do not forget me! Promise me that you won't forget me!' "

"What?" Raph didn't know why, but that words sounded familiar.

"I know. It doesn't make any sense. Why did the voice said 'man' if it was talking to me, and also, if we forgot two girls, why was it a male voice? It sounded like a boy about our age."

"Maybe two girls are not the only ones we had forgotten and, maybe it said 'man' because he wasn't talking to you." Raph sighted. "Yesterday, after the fight with the purple dragons, I don't know why I ended up in the middle of the street with my eyes full of tears and I forgot what had happened before and how did I ended there."

"What if he was speaking to you and that was the moment he went missing?"

Suddenly, another voice interrupted April.

"What are you two doing up so late?"

Tang Shen was standing in the dark, staring at them.

"Oh, nothing. We were just talking" Raph answered.

"You should go to sleep now Raphael. You have a training session tomorrow morning"

"Yes mother. Goodnight." He talked, giving April a last look, he walked to his room.

"Goodnight April." Tang Shen smiled, before returning to sleep.

April sighted. Something was off with her. She didn't know why, but she didn't trust her.

The rest of the night, Raph and April couldn't sleep. Raph just stayed in his bed, thinking, while April, as soon as Tang Shen left, she opened her school backpack, that was just besides the couch and pulled out her laptop. She spent all night long investigating. She had a clearer vision of things now, she just had to look why were they all forgetting.

She searched for everything she could think of. Mental sicknesses, group hysteria, everything. Finally, she decided to focus on the pale man and not on the people disappearing. Finally, she found something interesting. It was hard to believe on it, but it sounded quite similar to their situation. They were too many coincidences. She spent the rest of the night searching about this being until the sun came up.

Some minutes before the clock gave 9:00 o'clock, the time she knew in which everyone got up for breakfast and to start training at 10:00, she decided to stand up and walk to Raph's room with her laptop on her hands. She knocked the door. No one answered.

"Raph, it's me. I have something important to tell you."

She waited some seconds. Still, no answer. She was about to knock the door again when finally, the door opened.

"Come in." Raph murmured.

April entered the room quickly as Raph closed the door behind her.

"What is it?"

"Raph, I've been searching all night. I've searched anything you could think of, until I found this." She said, sitting on Raph's bed and showing him what was on her laptop. Raph stared at the screen while he read.

"What is this?" He asked confused.

"Remember the pale man I told you about? I think I found what he is. I've been reading this for hours and there are too many coincidences with our situation."

"Explain yourself."

"It's called a 'Deleo'. It means 'wipe out' in Latin. It is a supernatural entity that feeds on the existence of human beings. The thing is that it has a whole process to do so. First, it goes and hunts. It's hunting season starts the 23rd of September and ends the 23rd of October. On hunting season, he hunts down people no stop so that he can eat them when the season's over. After he eats, he sleeps and waits until the next hunting season to wake up. It says here that he hunts from 50 to 60 people on a hunting season. The interesting thing is that, when he hunts them and kills them in this world, he wipes out their existence. Every single thing that could ever prove they existed is gone and with them, he takes away people's memories."

"So, according to this, it takes people away randomly?"

"Pretty much. It says here that if you see it, it takes you away. What I don't understand is, why hasn't it erased me? I have seen it a couple of times. It tried to kill me yesterday at the library, but he couldn't."

"I don't know" Raph talked. It was too much to process. He decides to change the subject. "So, that means that the people that it erased are gone forever?"

"No. It keeps its victims alive until the hunting season ends. It says here, they are kept on a cave out of this world."

Raph sighted. "So that means we will not be able to find them."

April hesitated before answering. "We'll find a way."

Suddenly, the alarm rang.

"I have to go." April said alarmed.

Raph, also startled, stood up and opened the door quietly as April ran silently to the couch. No one could see that April was at Raph's room. They will all think something else. Plus, if someone heard what they were talking about, they would think they were crazy.

The day passed away. The turtles had training and Casey arrived to the sewers to pick up April and go to school to present the science fair project. April decided not to say a word to Casey. She knew that he wouldn't believe her.

Finally, they were done presenting the project. As soon as Casey stopped by, chatting with some of his classmates, April decided to go to the library, without even telling him. She was decided to find out what was going on and how to get the lost people back.

She was walking fast on her way to the library when suddenly, something stopped. A feeling. She looked to her right and she found something that caught her attention. A locker. April read the number. 1075. The locker had a lock, but they both looked like if no one had used them on years. The locker was covered in dust and all rusty. April walked to it, grabbed her phone and turned on the flashlight. She tried to see what was inside through the vents of the locker. Out of nowhere, she felt a hand touching her shoulder. She jump-scared and turned around to see her chemistry teacher behind her.

"Miss O'Neil, what are you doing?"

"Oh! N-nothing Mr. White. I was just…"

"You know it's against the rules to search into someone else's lockers."

"I know and it won't happen again, but I was just wondering…" April sighted and thought before asking. "Why is this locker so rusty?"

Mr. White's look changed. He seemed confused.

"What do you mean with 'rusty'? This locker looks exactly the same as the other ones."

April's eyes widened as she quickly turned around to find just a normal looking locker. She didn't know what to respond.

"Sorry." Was the only thing she said as she walked away and headed to the library once more. Why was she able to see things no one else could?

Finally, she arrived to the library. As soon as she entered, she dedicated to find books about supernatural stuff. When she finally found some that talked about this being, she had found online, she started reading. She noticed the book contained mostly things that she already knew about like that this being was called a 'Deleo', that it fed on humans, his hunting seasons, where it kept the humans, until she read something that she didn't know about.

'People with psychic abilities are a different case. When the Deleo is near them, they tend to have visions that relate to the missing victims of it. In some cases, psychics say that they have seen the Deleo, describing it as a pale man that grins. The Deleo is unable to take psychic people away, but it is rumored that it will hunt them the rest of their lifes.'

April sighted with surprise. Things were starting to get clear for her, but what she had read were not good news. Does that mean she would have visions the rest of her life? April got so into her thoughts that the pencil she was holding in her right hand fell to the floor and rolled under a bookshelf. She sighted once more and bended down to look for it. She inclined to look under the bookshelf and finally saw the pencil. As she reached to get him, she felt something else with her hand. It felt like a flat piece of plastic. She got it out as well as the pencil just for curiosity. She looked at it as she sat down once more. It was a blank library key card.

April looked to her right. That was the place where she remembered seeing the pale man last night. She stood up and walked to the computer card reader and tried the card. She looked at the screen as a name and a picture appeared. 'Nellie Duncan'. The picture showed a brunette girl with glasses, smiling to the camera.

April smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Nellie Duncan." She murmured between laughs.

April was relieved. That meant she was not going crazy. That was the proof that people were missing.

"April!"

April looked to her right as she heard her name. She saw Casey, who was walking toward her.

"Where were you? I've been looking for you for almost an hour! I called you probably more than fifty times, I sent lots of texts and you wouldn't respond!" Casey shouted at her. He looked angry.

"So what? What happened?"

"Mr. White spotted something was not working in our project and he told me to fix it, and that we had 30 minutes or we would be out of the science fair and with no extra credits. Guess what happened?"

"Casey couldn't you fix it yourself? I did most of this project and I did it for you, because I don't need those extra credits at all. You could have done something with it instead of calling me more than fifty times and texting me."

"I didn't know how to do it and we're supposed to be a team!"

"Does being a team means that I get to do all the work?"

Casey sighted. He was mad, but he knew she was right. He decided to change the subject.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"I was doing research."

"About what?"

April doubted before talking but decided to tell him.

"About what happened yesterday."

"Oh, god…" Casey murmured as he rolled his eyes.

"I have a proof that there was a girl named Nellie Duncan and that something took her away."

"April, please stop it. Why don't you just accept that you imagined what happened yesterday?"

"I did not Casey! I found this under a bookshelf. A bookshelf that was just beside the place where I saw the pale man stabbing someone yesterday and I'm sure it was this girl." She said showing him the key card.

"April, this key card is blank." Casey talked not amused.

"I know but look what happens when I put it in the card reader." She said, trying the card once more.

Something appeared onscreen. 'Student not found.'

"I don't get it…" April murmured.

"April, this is nonsense."

"Casey, I swear I tried this two minutes ago and it said 'Nellie Duncan'." She higher her voice.

"April, there is no Nellie Duncan! She doesn't exists! You are acting like a lunatic! Why are you such a freaking weirdo?"

April looked at him with tears in her eyes. She turned around and walked to the table she was sitting at to get her things.

"April, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to say that." Casey talked.

"But you did Casey." She said, wiping the tear on her cheek. "Go find yourself a friend who is not a freaking weirdo."

With that, April walked out of the library, leaving Casey behind.

"And good luck failing chemistry!" She yelled from the hallway.

April walked fast as the tears kept going out. She walked out of school and started her way to the sewers. Why did Casey had to say that to her in that exact moment? She was not sure if the whole thing about the pale man was true of if she was just going insane and then Casey calls her a lunatic and a weirdo. What if she was actually going crazy?

Her mind was spinning round as she walked the streets with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, het thoughts stopped for a second and she noticed she was walking by the museum that the Purple Dragons were trying to steal a couple of nights ago. How had she ended up there? She wiped her tears once more, when she heard some voices. They were coming from a sewer.

 _"You need to tell me what's going on!"_

 _"Raph, listen to me. I remember everything. Sooner today, we were checking out a house, a girl's house. Her name was Alex. April and Casey founded her at the park. She lost her parents and we were going to help her. You can't remember any of this because all of the memories of that girl and her parents were taken away from this world by a monster, the same monster that's after me right now. That's why no one remembers me and soon, you won't remember me either."_

One of the voices was Raph's, while the other one sounded familiar. The other voice was talking about a girl named Alex, Casey and her. That meant she knew the owner of the voice before he was taken away. Everything made sense now about the day they went to an abandoned house. The voice had just explained it.

 _"Nothing of the things that you're saying are making any sense!"_

 _"And they won't, so just listen to me! I don't have much time left and I just want to say that I love you, man! Do not forget me! Promise me that you won't forget me!"_

 _"I won't!"_

 _"Good… I love you Raph! I love the others too!"_

Suddenly, April saw the pale man on the street, opening the sewer she was hearing the voices from. She saw he pulled out someone, but he just looked as a shadow. The man throwed the shadow in the middle of the street as she saw Raph getting out of the sewer. Before Raph could do anything, April saw the man pushing a knife into the shadow's body and the shadow disappeared with the pale man.

 _"What the hell is happening?! Don't go!"_

April saw Raph running to the street and kneeling, starting to cry with frustration.

 _"Oh shit…. Remember Raph, remember."_

Without even realizing, April was now stepping into the middle of the street and just before a car got to hit her, a hand pulled her out of the street and got her out of trance. April breathed heavily as she looked behind her to find Casey.

"April what the hell were you doing? You almost get killed!" He yelled at her.

"I was trying to remember." She murmured. "Anyway, get off me!" She demanded, getting his hand off her shoulder.

"Seriously? I just saved your life!"

"Thanks a lot, but I am a lunatic anyways!" She said, turning around. "By the way, I am spending the night at the turtles, so don't even think of stopping by!" She shouted as she walked away before Casey could say something. "¡And stop following me!" She yelled.

Meanwhile that day, the turtles were done training and they were all spending their free time. Donnie was at his room. He didn't felt like inventing something, but he felt like reading, so he was lying on his bed, reading a book about art. That was not his favorite subject, but he didn't know why that day he just felt like it.

An hour had gone by and Donnie kept turning the pages of the book, until something caught his attention. 'Michelangelo'. Why does that name caught his attention? That was just Michelangelo Buonarroti. He had knew about him almost his entire life, but why every time he read that name felt like something special?

Without thinking much about it, he grabbed an orange highlighter from a drawer and dedicated to highlight the name every time he read it.

On the other room, Leo had nothing else to do and decided to polish his swords. After some minutes, he was done, and when he was about to keep them, he accidentally hit a photo frame he had on a shelf. The sound of it made him look to the floor quickly, afraid he had broke it. He picked it up and sighted as he realized it hadn't broke.

Leo stared at the picture. It was a picture of him and his brothers sitting at the living room. In the picture, Leo, that was sitting on one corner and Donnie, who was sitting next to him looked happy, while Raph had a fake smile and was sitting on the other corner, but something else caught his attention. There was and oddly big space between Donnie and Raph. It looked as if someone else could just walk and sit there, but the place was empty. Leo wondered if the picture had always been that way. He sighted and placed the picture back at the shelf.

Leo sat on his bed for some minutes. Those had been a weird couple of days. Besides April had been acting pretty strange, Leo himself felt strange. It's like he had been confusing his brothers with someone else, but why? Why did he felt as I someone was missing in his life? Leo then decided to go to the dojo and meditate. Maybe that would help.

He stood up and walked out of his room and into the dojo. He found Splinter meditating at the dojo too. Leo walked quietly and sat next to him. As soon as he closed his eyes, he heard the voice of his Sensei.

"What is it that troubles you, my son?"

Leo opened his eyes and looked at his master.

"Why do you think something is troubling me?"

"I know you, Leonardo. You are my son after all."

Leo sighted before talking.

"Sensei, have you ever had like… holes in your memory?"

"Why do you ask?" Splinter asked intrigued.

"I don't really know. I feel like… like if something was missing, but I guess it's all my imagination. It can't be."

"Listen to your heart, Leonardo. For you, is something missing? Ask yourself, what is it? There are some things in life that are so important that the brain acts as if they are still there when they are gone."

Leo sighted once more as he looked to the dojo's wall. It was full of ninja weapons, but his looked went straightly at something.

"Why do you still have those Nunchucks?"

"Well, I tried to teach you three to use them once, when you were young, but apparently that wasn't your thing." Splinter responded with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Sensei." Leo talked before standing up and getting out of the dojo.

As he walked outside, he found Raph at the living room in front of the TV, staring at a video cassette tape.

"What are you going to watch?" Leo asked, making Raph to jump out of trance.

"Leo, do you watch 'Crognard: The Barbarian'?"

"No, why?" Leo answered confused.

"Do you think Donnie watches it?"

"I don't think so."

"Then why do we have the entire series on tape?"

"Do we?" Leo asked even more confused as he walked to where Raph was.

"See it by yourself."

It was true. The whole show was there. No one have ever watched it, but they had it. They both heard Donnie walking out of his room. Donnie, also confused, stopped walking and stared at them.

"What are you doing?"

"Donnie, why do we have the entire collection of the tapes of Crognard: The Barbarian?" Raph asked once more.

"I don't know. It's not mine."

"Well, it's not Raph's or mine either."

"Alright guys, I now it will sound crazy but something weird it's happening here. It's been two days that I've been trying to remember things, but part of my memory is gone. I feel like if someone else had been living here with us and now that someone's gone." Raph talked quickly.

"I've been feeling the same thing." Leo agreed, surprised he hadn't been the only one feeling that way.

"Me too, and it can't be a coincidence that April thinks so too and has been acting like that." Donnie talked.

"This past two days when I wake up, I've been expecting to meet someone else at the kitchen having breakfast with us, but I can't remember who. I don't understand." Raph said with frustration.

Leo, without saying a thing, walked to his room, and before his brothers could follow him, he returned to the living room carrying the picture he had in his room.

"Look at this." He said showing it to his brothers. "Look at the weird space between you two. Someone is missing and he was sitting right there."

Suddenly, a voice interrupted them.

"Hi guys." It was April. She didn't sound happy.

"She knows about this too." Raph talked, before anyone could even say hello.

"About what?" Leo asked confused.

"About what we were talking about. Yesterday we talked about this. She has more information about what could be happening." Raph kept talking.

April was surprised. Raph talked about the whole subject to his brothers. They really believed her?

"Tell them about it, April."

April did as told. She talked about everything she knew and everything tat had happened to her. About Nellie, about the locker, the library card, her vision at the street, her fight with Casey, and everything about the Deleo. Finally, she was done.

"Okay, so these are a lot of things to process." Donnie said.

"We should get some sleep and tomorrow we will investigate more about this." Leo suggested.

"Guys, can I sleep here? I don't want Casey looking for me at my place."

"Sure April. I'll get you some blankets and you can sleep here at the couch." Leo responded.

So they did. Everyone went to sleep with a lot of things on their mind, but Raph couldn't stop thinking about the vision April had told them about. About the moment this someone went missing. He was with him. He saw it happen. How could he had forgotten this is this someone begged him to remember?

The hours passed and still, Raph couldn't sleep. He had his eyes closed but is wasn't working. He has a lot of things in his mind. Suddenly, something made his open his eyes quickly. He heard a very loud noise coming from outside of his room. Like if lot of things made of glass had fallen and broken. He got out of bed and took out his Sais as he opened the door to the hallway. He found his brothers in the hallway too. They both were also carrying their weapons.

"It came from the lab." Leo murmured.

The three of them walked to the lab and when they passed the living room, they saw April wasn't there. After a quick look between the three of them, they decided to put away their weapons and enter the lab. The first thing that saw in the dark, were probably more than 5 glass flasks broken at the floor. The floor was filled in broken glass.

The next thing they saw, was her. April was standing at the end of the lab, writing something on the wall. The turtles walked to where she was, trying not to step on broken glass and finally, they were able to see the whole scene.

April's eyes were fully white, and she was writing the same word over and over again, but she was writing it with the blood that was coming out of a huge cut she had in her arm and that apparently, she had made with broken glass.

"April!" Donnie yelled to get her out of trance.

April let out a scream as she fell on her knees. The turtles went to help her get up. April opened her eyes, which were now normal.

"W-what happened?" She asked weakly and confused.

"Uh… guys?" Raph talked, looking at the wall.

Then, they all saw it. The wall was full of the same word written in small letters. 'Michelangelo.' But, when they put attention to it, they saw that the pattern of words spelled 'MIKEY'.

"Who the hell is Mikey?" Raph asked.

* * *

 _Well, this is all for the third chapter. I will bring you the next chapter as soon as possible, but for now, don't forget to leave a review and to favorite this story._

 _Thanks for reading._


End file.
